The invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to methods and tools facilitating lifting of the engine for installation or removal.
The invention arose from a need to provide an easy manner of lifting a marine diesel engine from its engine bay in the boat, though the invention is not limited thereto. Prior methods typically involved the use of a rope strung beneath the front of the engine. The present invention provides a much simpler and effective method, and uses a simple tool.